howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kason
Kason (Ka'cey/Nel'son) is the romantic/friendship pairing of Kacey Simon and Nelson Baxter. Kacey became friends with Nelson in "How to Rock Braces and Glasses," after previously not even being aquainted with each other. Kason Moments 'Season 1 Moments' How to Rock Braces and Glasses *Kacey already knew Nelson prior to this episode. *Kacey is dismayed when she hears that Nelson (and Kevin) are joining Zander's band. How to Rock a Guest List *Kacey tries to train Nelson to talk to Grace. *Kacey had him (and Kevin) on leashes at Justin Cole's party so they wouldn't embarrass * themselves (or her). *When Nelson tries to talk to Grace at the end of the episode, Kacey tells him to be himself. How to Rock a Secret Agent *Kacey decides to go to the prom with Nelson than with Zander, Nelso seemed really happy about that. *Nelson compliments Kacey on how she looked in her dress. *Nelson says, "Always." When Kacey asks if his and the other band member's are ready to have their head to expload. *Nelson seems to really listen about Kacey when she talks about having a better dress then Molly. *Kacey seems to stand up for Kevin and Nelson when Zander makes them feel bad about having dates. How to Rock a Birthday Party *Kacey tells Molly that Gravity 5 is the partying type when Molly is doubtful about it. *Kacey and Nelson are surprised to learn they have the same birthday. *They hi-five each other after Kacey says she can share her birthday, though Zander, Kevin and Stevie don't think she can. *Kacey tells Gravity 5 that she's excited to spend her birthday with them. *Nelson consults Kacey on different aspects of their birthday party and nudges her arm to try and get her to change her mind. *Kacey tells him that she wanted people to see him as a handsome cool guy with awesome taste. *Nelson appears sad that Kacey doesn't like any of his ideas, but he mentions that she was the party expert. *Kacey feels like she's been a horrible friend after Nelson tells her to do whatever she wanted to the party since he couldn't put his say into it. *Kacey surprises Nelson with the party he wanted, complete with the people he wanted to invite and a magician. She also gets him a cake with Grace inside. *Nelson thanks Kacey and tells her it was the best birthday party he ever had. *Kacey dedicates Last 1 Standing to Nelson, calling him a great guy, a great friend and someone she was proud to share her birthday with. How to Rock a Part-Time Job *Nelson answers Kacey's phone for her because he claimed Kacey's mother loved him. *He talks to her as if he's a condescending mother. *He calls her by her full name. *After she realizes he's right, she says "thanks, mommy" and they cuddle in Nelson's arms for a few seconds. *Nelson told Kacey she was looking ripe when she was in her mango costume. How to Rock a Lunch Table *Kacey takes Nelson and Kevin to watch it over night. She gives Nelson his blanket so he wouldn't be so scared. The way she does it, it looks like he knew he had one. *After that she says, "Thank you so much, I love you." In responce Nelson and Kevin both said, "We love you too." Which means Nelson must love Kacey a little or at least as a sister. He looks a bit hurt when she indicates that she was talking to the table. *Kacey relized that they were hurt and said that she loves them too. So she must love Nelson too as a brother at least. *The next day she calls them "her heros" twice. Nelson says, "At least we're her heros.". *At lunch Nelson and Kevin protest twords the lunch ladies for turning pizza day in to pizza stew day. Kacey asks what the're doing and after Kevin explains, he tells her that she made them heros. Nelson smiles at her and nods his head. *When the ladies yell at the guys, Kacey stands up for them when they start to studder. *Kacey only fist pumps Nelson when the lunch ladies agree to serve regular pizza. *Kevin asks wh she stood up for them, Kacey explains that even though she dosn't care but she knows that they do so that's why she did it. Nelson seems very happy after that. *Kacey sits next to him at the end of the show. *While preforming their Gravity 5's new song. She and Nelson stare at each other for a few seconds longingly. Gallery Triva *In How to Rock a Birthday Party, it's revealed that Kacey and Nelson have the same birthday. Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Kacey Simon Category:Pairings with Nelson Baxter Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Duo Pairings Category:Students Category:Shippings Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Gravity 5 Category:Pairings with different genders Category:Recurring characters Category:Trivia Category:Nelson Baxter Category:Kacey Simon Category:Noah Crawford Category:Cymphonique Miller